Luigi's Unhappy Vacation
by BlueYoshisaurus564
Summary: Luigi and Daisy and some friends are going to Isle Delfino on vacation, but things get rough for Luigi. Will he get through this and Rescue Daisy? Chapter 7 up! Please R&R!
1. An Unwanted Arrest

Hello everyone! BlueYoshisaurus564 here. this is My FOURTH story I am working on. This is a Super Mario Sunshine Story with a few differences, Luigi and his friends will be at Isle Delfino except for Mario & Peach. Enjoy! and Don't forget to review!

I don't own these characters. Nintendo Does.

Vacation At Isle Delfino! (Luigi version)

Chapter One: An Unwanted Arrest

Luigi: _Hm....Well, I guess I got to call Daisy._

*Luigi Dials Daisy's Number*

(Back at Daisy's Place...)

*Brrrrriiiiing!*

Daisy: "Ugh! Who could it be now... _!_ It's Luigi! I'd better Call back!"

*she opens her phone*

Daisy: _Hello? This is Daisy Speaking._

Luigi: _Hi Daisy!_

Daisy: _Oh hi Luigi! How are you?_

Luigi: _I'm just great! You?_

Daisy: _I'm fine. What do you want to tell me?_

Luigi: _I'm going to Isle Delfino! Wanna Come?_

Daisy: _Sure! I'd love to! Who're we going to bring with us?_

Luigi: _I got Toad and Toadette to come. Also, Yoshi and Birdo are coming._

Daisy: _That's Great! I'll be at the Tarmac in a few minutes O.K. Luigi?_

Luigi: _Ok. Daisy. I'll see you there._

Daisy: _Bye!_

Luigi: _Bye._

*boop*

Luigi: _I got to go. I guess I have to say good-bye to Mario and Peach first, but they'll Be at the Tarmac. So I'll have to wait._

Toad: "Hey Luigi."

Luigi: "Hi Toad. You ready?"

Toad: "Heck Yeah!"

Toadette: "Hi Luigi!"

Luigi: "Hey. You ready Toadette?"

Toadette: "Of course! I'm so excited!"

Luigi: "Me too."

Daisy: "Hi Luigi!"

Luigi: "Hi Daisy!"

Daisy: "Where's Yoshi and Birdo?"

Luigi: "They're right here."

Daisy: "Oh yeah."

*30 minutes later*

Mario: "Luigi, have fun!"

Luigi: "Ok Bro! I will!"

Peach: "Be safe ok Luigi?"

Luigi: "Haha! I will Peach!"

Mario & Peach: "Bye!"

Luigi: "Bye!"

*1 hour later*

Toad: "We have arrived!"

Luigi: "Alright! I can't wait to relax!"

King Boo: "Boo? Did you hear that? Luigi and his friends are taking a vacation here! You know what to do!"

Boo: "Right!"

(Then, Boo Turned into Shadow Luigi and was causing Trouble for Luigi's good name.)

Luigi: "Huh? EWWWWWWWWW! What is that slimy goop?"

Daisy: "I don't wanna know!"

Toad: "This is starting to get familiar in a creepy way. Now I remember! It happened when Me and Mario with Peach landed the Plane too!"

[Super Mario Sunshine reference!]

Toadette: "Ewwww! Luigi! Do something!"

Luigi: "I can't! I don't have anything to use!"

(Then, He saw F.L.U.D.D.[yes it's the original, but Mario left it there so Luigi could use it.] and he wondered how to use it.)

F.L.U.D.D: "I am a Flash Liquid Ultra...Hey Wait a minute! You're not Mario!"

Luigi: "Of course not! I am his brother, Luigi."

F.L.U.D.D: "Fine. I will help you any way and....Who on earth is that?!?"

(F.L.U.D.D wanted to know who the other Princess was and Luigi told him it was Daisy. F.L.U.D.D simply greeted her in a courteous fashion [even though he's a robot.] and Daisy greeted him as well.)

Luigi: "Let's Clean Up this Goop!"

F.L.U.D.D: "Right Luigi."

*5 minutes later*

Daisy: "You Did it! You restored the Airstrip back to normal!"

*She gives him a little kiss on the cheek. He was blushing Bright red.*

Pianta Cops: "Alright Luigi! You're under arrest! Put your hands up!"

Luigi: "What?!?!? Are You Insane?!?!? I Didn't Do anything! We just got here! Honest!"

Pianta Cops: "You're Going to Jail! Now Come with us!"

Luigi: "Never! You'll have to catch me first!"

*10 minutes later*

Luigi: "Ugh! No----------------.... You got me......"

Daisy: "Luigi no!"

(She is literally worried about him. Then Toad, Toadette, Yoshi, and Birdo chase after The Pianta Cops, but it was useless. They couldn't save Luigi. King Boo's Plan became a reality. Luigi had lost once again. Then, Daisy fell to the ground crying because she had just seen her boyfriend get arrested for something he didn't do: Steal the Shine Sprites. Then, they were summoned to the courtroom, where the harsh trial began...)

*30 minutes later*

Judge: "The Perpetrator is none other than Luigi!"

All in Unison: "OBJECTION!"

Judge: "Overruled. Luigi is fined with Cleaning up the whole entire Island and he can't leave until he does so!"

(Luigi was livid when he heard this.)

Luigi: "What?!?!?!?!? I am NOT going to clean up that Island! It's not my mess!"

Judge: "Guards! Get him!"

Guards: "Yes Sir!"

*10 minutes later*

Luigi: "Huh? Where am I?"

Guards: "You're in prison you criminal!"

Luigi: "I am No criminal!"

*THWOCK!*

Luigi: A---------------------------h!

(Then, he was unconscious.)

Well, that ends this Chapter. I hope you liked it! Don't Forget to review! Thank You!


	2. Daisy gets Kidnapped by Shadow Luigi

Hey! It's me BlYsrus564 again. [and again, I find it shorter this way] This chapter is about Daisy being captured by a seemingly new enemy who is actually an old enemy. Enjoy! and don't forget to review!

I almost forgot! I don't own these characters. Nintendo does.

Chapter 2: Daisy Gets Kidnapped

Luigi: "ugh....where am I?"

F.L.U.D.D: "In prison still."

Luigi: "WHAT?!?!?!?!? I need to get out of here now!!!"

(Back outside the station...)

Daisy: "Luigi..."

Yoshi: "Are you ok Daisy?"

Daisy: "Luigi..."

Toad: "She's catatonic. There's nothing we can do unfortunately..."

Luigi: "Did ya miss me?"

Daisy: "Luigi! I'm so glad to see you're ok!"

(She hugs him tightly. and he can barely breathe by now.)

Luigi: "URRGH! I...can't...breathe!"

Daisy: "Oh! I'm sorry! There you go!"

Luigi: "Thanks! Much Better!"

*10 minutes later*

Daisy: "Huh? Hey! Let go of me! Luigi! Help!"

Shadow Luigi: "Heheheheh! You have no Idea who you're messin' with do you?"

Daisy: "Luigi! Help Me!"

Luigi: "Daisy! Oh no you don't you impostor! Get back here!"

Shadow Luigi: "Never! You'll have to get me first!"

Luigi: "Sto---------p! I will Kill you if you don't return Daisy back to me right now!"

*5 minutes later*

Luigi: "Nooooooooooo! I...I...I lost her! I failed! Again!"

*Luigi fell to the ground Crying.*

Birdo: "Hey. Don't be sad! Go get her you warrior!"

F.L.U.D.D: "Yes. We will do it together. And we will find out who did this to your princess! Now, Let's go save the princess (again)!"

Toad: "Hey man, it's not the end of the world! You still got time! I know you'll rescue her!"

Luigi: (in a crying tone of voice[because he's crying after all.] "Thanks Toad."

Toad: "Hey no problem man."

(Then Toadette walked up to him just to try to cheer him up.)

Toadette: "It's ok Luigi. She'll be fine! You have time. You can do it Luigi! I know you can!"

Yoshi: "She's got a point Luigi. You can do it! Just believe in yourself!"

Luigi: "Thanks Guys!"

Yoshi: "Need a lift...Pal?

(Yoshi winks at him)

Luigi: (winks back to Yoshi): "Pal."

(And so...the two of them enter Bianco Hills together as they try to rescue Daisy from the clutches of Shadow Luigi and an even greater threat that could end Luigi's life forever....)

Well. That's over. I'm sorry if it was a short chapter, but did you like it? don't forget to review!


	3. Luigi VS Petey

**BlYsrus564: "Hey! It's me BlYsrus564 again."**

**Luigi: "Hello BlYsrus564!"**

**BlYsrus564: "Hey Luigi! Have you seen Daisy around?"**

**Luigi: "I have not."**

**BlYsrus564: "Then look for her, you courageous coward! While you do that, do the disclaimer for me ok?"**

**Luigi: "Ok. He does not own these characters. Nintendo owns them and they even own me. There."**

**BlYsrus564: "Nice work! Now, let's get back to the story shall we?"**

**Luigi: "Yes. Let's"**

**BlYsrus564: "Don't forget to review ok everyone? Good! Now, back to the story..."**

Chapter 3: Luigi VS. Petey Piranha

(Inside Bianco Hills...)

Luigi: "So this is Bianco Hills..."

Yoshi: "Yep. it is."

Luigi: "Let's Go rescue Daisy!"

Yoshi: "Right!"

(Then, a Mysterious figure appeared in front of them. It was Shadow Luigi, and boy was he PISSED! Then, Luigi and Yoshi heard a scream from faraway. It was Daisy. Luigi was now MORE PISSED than Shadow Luigi was. Luigi's irises in his eyes disappeared leaving only white. He was ready to end it. Then, Yoshi was knocked out by Shadow Luigi, which Set off Luigi EVEN MORE! Then...)

Luigi: (livid): "YOU! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS YOU FAKER! NO ONE MESSES WITH MY FRIENDS!! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT FEELS WHEN YOU HAD IT ALL, BUT THEN IT WAS SUDDENLY TAKEN AWAY FROM YOU! NOW! TAKE THIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSS!!

(Luigi then used the darkness that he had gained throughout the years and he used his Full Power on Shadow Luigi and It knocked him out because it was too much darkness for him to bear. Luigi was the source of the darkness and everyone knew that, so he used that to his advantage. Clever huh? Then, Petey Piranha Showed up and he was ready to Kill Luigi, But He didn't care. As long as he Defeated him, it didn't matter to Luigi. Then...)

Petey Piranha: "I'm Hungry! Ahhhhhhh.......You'll do you cowardly plumber! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Daisy: "*gasp!* Luigi! Look out!"

Luigi: "Huh? Aaaaaaah! OWWWWWWWWWWW!!!

Yoshi: *slaps hand on his face*"Luigi.....I'm coming buddy!"

(Yoshi found Luigi Lying down trying to get up, but he couldn't. So, Yoshi helped him up and they attacked Petey and hit his weak spot at the same time. Then...)

Petey: "What?!?!?! NO------------------!"

Luigi: "YES!"

Yoshi: "Alright!"

Daisy: "*phew!* That was close! I thought you were gone for good!"

Luigi: "Well, I wasn't!"

Daisy: "How'd you...?

Luigi: "Simple. All those years of being overshadowed were to my advantage, so I used the darkness that was built up through the years and he couldn't take it! He suffered through my Full-Power!"

Daisy: "Oh. Nevermind. Let's go back to Delfino Plaza."

Luigi: "Ok."

Daisy: "Oh. I almost forgot! Thank you for saving me!"

*She gives him a kiss on the cheek. He is blushing as red as Mario's hat. Daisy giggles.*

Daisy: "You're so cute when you blush Luigi!"

Luigi: "Thanks!"

Daisy: "No problem Luigi!"

(They go Back to Delfino Plaza where Luigi and The Princess with auburn hair-Daisy celebrated Luigi's successful rescuing her. But it Wouldn't last long, because The Sinister enemies were making their next move...)

**BlYsrus564: "Well, That was a great Chapter right Luigi?"**

**Luigi: "Yes! It was!"**

**Daisy: "I think it was a great chapter too!"**

**BlYsrus564: "Hello Daisy."**

**Daisy: "Hi BlYsrus564!"**

**BlYsrus564: "Glad you could make it!"**

**Daisy: "Me too!"**

**Toad: "Hey! What about me?!?"**

**BlYsrus564: "Hey Toad."**

**Toad: "Hi!"**

**BlYsrus564: "Alright, Everyone don't forget to review ok? Thanks!"**


	4. An Unfortunate Entrance

**BlYsrus564: "Hello everyone! BlYsrus564 here."**

**Luigi: "Hi BlYsrus564!"**

**BlYsrus564: "Hey Luigi!"**

**Daisy: "Hi BlYsrus564!"**

**BlYsrus564: "Hey Daisy!"**

**Mario: "Yo. What's up BlYsrus564?"**

**BlYsrus564: "Hey Mario. Daisy, would you like to do the disclaimer this time?"**

**Daisy: "Sure! He does not own these characters people! Thank you!"**

**BlYsrus564: "That was great!"**

**Daisy: "Aww thanks!"**

**BlYsrus564: "No problem Daisy! Alright. Now, back to the story...."**

Chapter 4: An Unfortunate Entrance.

Luigi: "Hm...."

Daisy: "Luigi? Are you ok?"

Luigi: "Yeah. Thanks for asking though."

(Then Daisy felt her cell phone vibrate. She opened it only to see that it was Mario. She answered the call...)

Daisy: "_Hello?_"

Mario: "_Hey Daisy!_"

Daisy: "_Hi Mario! How are you?_"

Mario: "_I'm fine. You?_"

Daisy: "_I'm fine. How's Peach?_"

Mario: "_She's fine. You want to talk to her?_"

Luigi: "_Sure Bro!_"

Mario: "_Oh Hi Luigi! How are you bro?_"

Luigi: "_I'm great Bro! You?_"

Mario: "_I'm good. Hey. Peach will talk to you guys ok?_"

Luigi & Daisy: (together) "_Ok._"

Mario: "_Bye Guys._"

Luigi & Daisy: "_Bye Mario._"

Peach: "_Hello?_"

Luigi: "_Hi Peach!_"

Peach: "_Hey Luigi!_"

Daisy: "_Hey Peach!_"

Peach: "_Hi Daisy!_"

Luigi: "_Hey Peach, can you and Mario come over here?_"

Peach: "_Sure! I can't wait 'til me and Mario come back and visit! We're on our way now!_"

Toad: "_Ok Peach! We'll see you there!_"

Peach: "_Ok Toad! Bye Guys_!"

Luigi & Daisy: "_Bye Peach!_"

*click!* *Snap*

Luigi: _Oh no! If Mario Sees I can't rescue Daisy again, Mario will Kill me! Oh well, I guess it's worth a shot._

*5 minutes later*

Peach: "Hey Luigi!"

(They hug each other.)

Mario: "Hey Bro!"

(Mario and Luigi hug each other. Then, Bowser Jr.[yes him!], Showed up as Shadow Mario once again to soil Mario's good name. Then, Shadow Luigi was right next to Shadow Mario and they Laughed evily, which was not good!)

Shadow Mario: "Guess Who Mario!"

Mario: "Not you again!"

Peach: "*gasp!* Not Now!"

Shadow Luigi: "Heheheheh! Luigi. I'm back!"

Luigi: (shocked) "What?!? No---!

Daisy: "*gasp!* No-------! Leave me alone you fake!"

Shadow Luigi: "Never!"

Shadow Mario & Shadow Luigi: "Together, we are the _Shadow Mario Brothers_!

Yoshi: "There's Two?!?!?!?"

Shadow Mario & Shadow Luigi: "Yes there's two you idiot!"

(Then, Shadow Mario and Shadow Luigi Captured both Peach and Daisy which Pissed Mario and Luigi off Really badly! Then....)

Toad: "Huh? Hey! Toadette's Gone!"

Mario and Luigi: (Lividly) "WHAT?!?!?!? OK THAT'S IT! WE'VE HAD IT! IT'S ABOUT TIME TO KILL THOSE TWO IMPOSTORS!

Yoshi: "It's Too Late! They're gone!"

Toad: "What am I gonna do? She's Gone..........."

Mario and Luigi: "Don't You worry Toad! We'll get her back! You can count on it!

Toad: "Thanks Mario Bros!

The Mario Brothers: "No Problem Toad! We'll be back soon!"

(Then they rushed after Shadow Mario and Shadow Luigi, But it was too late! They had them taken away to Pinna Park, [where the Next Super Mario Sunshine Reference takes place.] and they constructed a trap to fight both Mario and Luigi when they got there....)

**BlYsrus564: "Well, That chapter has a lot of plot in it! Wouldn't you say Luigi?"**

**Luigi: "Yep. It did!"**

**Mario: "Wow. That was more than what I could handle!"**

**Peach & Daisy: "Shut Up and Help us already! We need to get out of this mess!"**

**Mario & Luigi: "We're trying!"**

**Toad: "You're probably not trying hard enough..."**

**The Mario Brothers: "What'd you say?!?"**

**Toad: "Nothin'!"**

**Mario Brothers: "Yeah, that's right nothin'!"  
**

**BlYsrus564: "Guys Please calm down! Thank you! Well, I hope you all liked it. And Don't forget to review! Thank you for your support!"**


	5. Battle at Pinna Park!

**BlYsrus564: "Hi Everyone! BlYsrus564 here."**

**Toad: "Hello!"**

**BlYsrus564: "Hi Toad! Have You seen Mario Or Luigi anywhere?"**

**Toad: "They're on their way to Pinna Park."**

**BlYsrus564: "Oh Yeah. I know that. I was only checking..."**

**Toadette: "Hi!"**

**BlYsrus564: "Hi Toadette! Can you do the disclaimer this time?"**

**Toadette: "Sure! I'd love to! Ok. *ahem* He does not own these characters. They all belong to Nintendo. Thanks!"**

**BlYsrus564: "That was great Toadette!"**

**Toadettte: "Thanks!"**

**Toad: "Alright. Now it's up to you BlYsrus564!"**

**BlYsrus564: "Ok. Thanks Toad! Now, here's Chapter 5! Enjoy! and Don't forget to review! Now....back to the story....)**

Chapter 5: The Battle at Pinna Park!

(When Mario & Luigi arrived, Shadow Mario and Shadow Luigi were waiting for them there.)

Mario Bros: "YOU! YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!!!"

*10 minutes later*

Toad: "What?!? There's TWO mecha robots! What the Heck man?!?"

Peach: "Mario! Help Me!"

Daisy: "Luigi! Help me!"

Mario Bros: "Peach! Daisy! I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS!!!"

Shadow Mario Bros: "Then try to catch us!"

Mario Bros: "OH WE WILL!!!"

*5 minutes later*

Bowser Jr. and Boo: "LEAVE US ALONE YOU PESTS! STAY AWAY FROM US!"

Peach and Daisy: "No! MARIO! LUIGI!

F.L.U.D.D: "No. Not again! It appears to be headed toward Corona Mountain."

Mario Bros: "No! Get back here!"

Yoshi: "Hey guys...Um. If you haven't noticed...They're gone! And Toadette's still missing Guys!"

Mario Bros: "No! We lost them! We couldn't rescue them in time!"

Toad: "It's ok. You'll rescue them! I know you will!"

Mario Bros: "I guess you're right. Thanks Toad!"

Toad: "Hey no problem Mario Bros!"

Toadette: "Yeah! That's Right!"

Toad: "Oh Hi Toadette! Where were you?"

Toadette: "Exploring."

Toad: *Slaps hand on face* "Ugh! I always have to deal with this!"

Yoshi: "Tell me about it."

Birdo: "Me Too."

Mario Bros: "Let's go back to Delfino Plaza."

Everyone: "Ok."

(And so, Mario and the Crew went back to Delfino Plaza to figure out their next plan. Meanwhile at Corona Mountain, Bowser and Bowser Jr, and King Boo and Boo were Awaiting Mario and Luigi's arrival at Corona Mountain. They have set up a trap for Mario and Luigi when they arrive...)

**BlYsrus564: "Well, That was shortest chapter in history..."  
**

**Toad: "I know...."**

**Toadette: "Tell me about it..."**

**Mario: "What's the deal?!?"**

**BlYsrus564: "Oh hey Mario."**

**Luigi: "Hey BlYsrus564."**

**BlYsrus564: "Hey Luigi!"**

**Luigi: "I can't wait for the Next Chapter!"**

**BlYsrus564: "Me neither Luigi. Well, I hope you all liked this Short chapter. Don't forget to review!"  
**


	6. Peach and Daisy's Letter

**BlYsrus564: "Hello again everyone! The one-and-only BlYsrus564 here!"**

**Mario Bros: "Hey BlYsrus564!"**

**BlYsrus564: "Hey Mario Bros!"**

**Peach and Daisy: "Hi BlYsrus564!"**

**BlYsrus564: "Hi Peach! Hi Daisy!"**

**Mario: "Hey. BlYsrus564, can I do the Disclaimer this time?"**

**BlYsrus564: "Sure Mario. Go ahead."**

**Mario: "Thanks man. *ahem* He does not own these characters. Nintendo does. Thank you."**

**BlYsrus564: "That was great!"**

**Mario: "Thank you."**

**BlYsrus564: "No problem! Don't forget to review readers! Now...Back to the story..."  
**

Chapter 6: Peach and Daisy's Letter.

(Back in Corona Mountain...)

Peach & Daisy: "Mario! Luigi! Help us!!!"

The Evil Quad: "No Way! We're not gonna help you! You're too late!"

(Then, Peach and Daisy started to write a letter to Mario and Luigi. They finished it in just 1 minute. Then...)

Mario: "Hmm? What's this?"

(He picks up the letter. and he calls to Luigi.)

Mario: "Luigi! Look what I've got!"

Luigi: "What is it bro?"

Mario: "It's a letter! Ok. It says..."

_Peach & Daisy: "__Dear Mario and Luigi, We need help! Please! __You two are the only one who could save us! Enclosed is our love for you and we wish you the best of luck. We know you can save us! We Love you Mario and Luigi! I hope you teach those bad guys a lesson! Love, Peach and Daisy."_

Luigi: "Ok. Bro! You ready to do this?"

Mario: "I'm ready Luigi! Let's go save Peach and Daisy! Toad! Yoshi! Toadette! You guys stay here ok?"

Yoshi: "Please can I go with you?"

Toad: "Yeah can I go too?"

Toadette: "Can I please go with you?"

Mario Bros: "Oh what the heck. Why not?"

Yoshi, Toad, and Toadette: "Thank you Mario and Luigi!"

(Back at Corona Mountain...)

Peach & Daisy: _Mario...Luigi...Please Hurry! We need you! Please...help us!_

(Back at Delfino Plaza...)

Mario Bros: _Peach...Daisy...We're coming! We'll try to get there as fast as we can!_ "Alright then. Let's go to Corona Mountain!!!!"

**BlYsrus564: "Well, that was yet again another short chapter. Sorry folks!"**

**Peach & Daisy: "It's ok! I thought it was a good one!"**

**Mario Bros: "Well that was short."**

**Toad: "Tell me about it..."**

**BlYsrus564: "Well, I hope you liked it. Don't forget to review readers!"  
**


	7. The Final Battle!

**BlYsrus564: "Hello Everyone! BlYsrus564 here!"**

**Daisy: "Hey BlYsrus564!"**

**BlYsrus564: "Hey Daisy!"**

**Peach: "Hi!"**

**BlYsrus564: "Hi Peach! Can you do the disclaimer for us?"**

**Peach: "Of Course! He does not own these characters. Nintendo Does. Thank you."**

**BlYsrus564: "That was lovely Peach!"**

**Peach: "Awwww thanks!"**

**BlYsrus564: "No problem Peach! Ok. This is the LAST chapter of this story! I hope you enjoy it! And don't forget to review readers! Now...Back to the story..."  
**

Chapter 7: The Final Battle!

*4 days later*

Mario Bros: "Alright! It's finally time to go to Corona Mountain!"

The Crew: "Let's Do it!"

Mario Bros: "Yes...Let's!"

(Then, Mario and the crew went to Corona Mountain to fight the Evil Quad. Then...)

Peach & Daisy: "Hm? What's Going on?"

Bowser: "No! It's those Blasted Mario Brothers!"

Bowser Jr: "Ugh! How come they always ruin everything we do!?!"

Boo: "Luigi's not deterred this time!"

King Boo: "I knew it! I knew he wouldn't go without Mario!"

Peach & Daisy: _They're here! Finally we can be rescued!_ "Yay! They Came! Mario! Luigi! Help us! Please!"

Mario Bros: _! It's Peach and Daisy! _"We're coming Peach and Daisy! Hold on!"

Peach & Daisy: (Screaming) "Hurry! We don't have much time! Please!"

Mario Bros: (screaming back) "We're trying! Hang in there! We'll be there as fast as we can ok?"

Peach & Daisy: (Screaming) "Ok!"

*5 minutes later*

The Evil Quad: "Well, well, well. Look who decided to show up! It's the Mario Bros, and their little despicable friends!"

Mario Bros: (lividly) "YOU ARE THE DESPICABLE ONES!! NO ONE MESSES WITH OUR FRIENDS!!"

The Evil Quad: "We'll see about that! Enguarde!"

(First was Toad and Bowser Jr, who started battling immediately. Peach, Daisy, and Toadette were praying for Toad, because he's not as tough as Mario or Luigi, but he would try his best to win the match...)

Bowser Jr: "Hahahahahaha! Take This!"

Toad: "Whoa! *he taunts him* Missed!"

Bowser Jr: "Oh Yeah? TAKE THIS!!"

Toad: "You missed again! Let me Show you!"

*BAM!*

Bowser Jr: "No------------! How...could...I...Lose...?"

Toad: "Hmph! Serves you Right!"

Toadette: "You did it!"

*she kisses him on the cheek. He is Blushing bright red. She giggles.*

Toad: "Thanks!"

(Then, next was Yoshi and Boo, and they LITERALLY duked it out!)

*5 minutes later of intense fighting*

Yoshi: "Haha! You ain't got nothin! Take This!"

Boo: "What?!? NO-----------------! Ugh!"

Yoshi: "Take that!"

*30 minutes later of intense fighting*

Luigi: "It's My turn!"

Daisy: "Good Luck Luigi! We're counting on you!"

Luigi: "Thanks! Let's Go King Boo!"

King Boo: "With Pleasure!"

*after 30 minutes of intense fighting*

Luigi: "Take that!"

Daisy: "You Did It! My Hero!"

*she Kisses him on the cheek. He is blushing as red as Mario's Hat. She giggles.*

Daisy: "I love you Luigi!"

Luigi: "I Love You too Daisy!"

Mario: "Well everyone! Let's go back to Delfino Plaza!"

Everyone Else: "Ok!"

(They Went to Delfino Plaza and relaxed for a few weeks as they celebrated their time off.)

THE END!

**BlYsrus564: "Well, That was a GREAT chapter!"**

**Peach: "I Know!"**

**Daisy: "I enjoyed it too!"  
**

**BlYsrus564: "Well, That's the End of this story. I hope you all like it. And don't forget to review readers!"  
**


End file.
